


Пять раз, когда Зорро уходил из рук алькальде, и один раз, когда ему это не удалось

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: 5 Times, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Episode:s01e06 The Sure Thing, Episode:s01e12 Pride of the Pueblo, Episode:s01e16 Whereabouts, Episode:s02e01 The Wizard, Episode:s02e05 He Who Lives by the Sword, Episode:s02e10 White Sheep of the Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Diego de la Vega/Luís Ramón, Luís Ramón/Zorro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Пять раз, когда Зорро уходил из рук алькальде, и один раз, когда ему это не удалось

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**1**

— У-у-у, Зорро, ты мне за это заплатишь!

Алькальде возвращался в Лос-Анжелес, припадая на левую ногу и то и дело потирая зад. Неблагодарная кобыла сбросила его в нескольких часах ходьбы от города, и Луис, ругаясь, двинулся в путь, надеясь поспеть к заходу солнца. Во всем виноват этот проклятый разбойник! Ему удалось вырваться из ловушки и посмеяться над самим алькальде! Луис вытер платком лоб и огляделся: как назло, ни одного жилища поблизости.

На горизонте поднялось облачко пыли, предупреждая появление всадника. Вздохнув с облегчением, алкальде остановился и принялся ждать. Однако по мере приближения всадника алькальде все больше нервничал. Вот уже можно различить его силуэт на фоне голубого неба. Луис готов был поклясться, что тот одет во все черное. Когда же стал слышен цокот копыт, алькальде разглядел на лице незнакомца маску. Зорро! Луис заозирался по сторонам, ища место, где можно было бы скрыться от насмешек ехидного лиса, — он совершенно не сомневался, что именно за этим тот его и выследил. Но вокруг были лишь кактусы да жухлая трава. Луис решительно сжал губы и положил ладонь на эфес.

Зорро спешился в метре от алькальде и улыбнулся:

— А, алькальде, неужели это вы? Что привело вас сюда в столь поздний час?

У Луиса от негодования перехватило дух, и он не нашелся, что ответить.

— Неподалеку я видел жеребца, принадлежащего нашему общему знакомому…

— Теперь он принадлежит мне, — оборвал алькальде.

— Отличное приобретение, сеньор, вижу, вы не прогадали, — и Зорро насмешливо поклонился.

Луис выхватил из ножен шпагу и приставил к груди Зорро.

— А теперь смейся, если сможешь, — процедил он. — Я конфисковываю этого коня.

Зорро улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову.

— Есть одна маленькая проблема, алькальде.

— Какая?

— Торнадо принадлежит мне.

Не успел Луис возразить, что они оба в его власти, как Зорро отскочил и выхватил шпагу из ослабленной хватки алкальде. Луис с разочарованием заметил, что разбойник даже не поранился, оказавшись, как обычно, в перчатках.

— Удачно вам добраться до города, — усмехнулся Зорро, вскакивая в седло. — И не заделывайте окно в крыше ванной, иначе мне снова придется заходить через кабинет, а вам же дорог ваш стол?..

Луис в бессилии смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Зорро и подсчитывал в уме, что ему обойдется дешевле: починить крышу или затереть знак "Z" на столешнице.

**2**

Алькальде выхватил револьвер и направил на Зорро. Да, бандит смог застать его врасплох, но теперь он у него в руках, и даже чернокожий боец не сможет противостоять настоящему оружию. В темноте Луис не заметил, как Зорро вытащил кнут. Секунда — и алькальде уже без револьвера. Не дав ему опомниться, боксер прыгнул вперед и ударил по лицу, — как показалось ослепшему на мгновенье Луису, кувалдой. Когда боль отступила, алькальде обнаружил себя сидящим на полу. Челюсть невыносимо ныла. Он отнял от лица руку, боясь увидеть на ней кровь. Но если она там и была, то сливалась с черной кожей перчатки.

Зорро подхватил со стола бумагу и передал боксеру, затем повернулся к алькальде и приставил к горлу острие шпаги. Луис дернулся, пытаясь отклониться; но сзади был стол. Зорро отвел клинок, и алькальде с ужасом понял, что тот собирается сделать.

— Нет, только не стол! — вскричал он.

Свежезалатанную столешницу вновь украсила глубокая царапина в форме молнии. Луис с ненавистью смотрел в спину Зорро, представляя, как поймает его и выжжет ему на спине букву "А" — "алькальде".

Утром Луис все еще не отошел от нанесенного накануне оскорбления. Сержант Мендоза и несколько его подчиненных заливали столешницу раствором, похожим по цвету на древесину, и тихо переговаривались, боясь возбудить гнев алькальде.

В дверь постучали. Подняв голову от бумаг, Луис кивком пригласил посетителя войти.

— Доброе утро, алькальде, — произнес Диего де ла Вега, усаживаясь напротив.

Алькальде морщился и с трудом удерживал стон: челюсть все еще ныла, особенно при резких движениях. Мендоза слишком сильно отвел локоть назад и задел дона Диего. Тот принял извинения и отодвинулся подальше. Луис позволил себе немного позлорадствовать, прежде чем вернул лицу невозмутимое выражение.

— Что с вами? — с сочувствием поинтересовался де ла Вега. — У вас болит зуб?

— Вовсе нет, — Луис потрогал подбородок и пригладил бороду. — Ударился в темноте.

Де ла Вега приподнялся со стула и уставился на челюсть алькальде, затем коснулся ее пальцем. Луис отшатнулся и разразился ругательствами, не пытаясь, впрочем, смягчить даже особо крепкие выражения. Извинившись, Диего посоветовал мазь, которая снимет синяки вдвое быстрее, чем любое другое лекарство. Алькальде взял себя в руки и сквозь зубы поблагодарил де ла Вега за совет. Заметив, что тот смотрит на стол, где все еще четко проступала буква "Z", Луис поспешно сменил тему:

— Чем могу быть полезен, дон Диего?

Оказалось, кто-то повадился обирать возы с продовольствием, проезжающие мимо асьенды де ла Вега, и Диего просил алькальде принять меры безопасности.

— Вы понимаете, ведь грабители могут напасть и на всадника, у которого из ценностей только его конь и несколько песо в кошельке.

— Несколько песо? — приподнял брови Луис.

— Я не имею привычки возить с собой большие суммы денег, — отозвался Диего, опуская глаза.

Алькальде недоверчиво покачал головой, но промолчал. Сообщив, что сделает все от него зависящее, он распрощался с молодым человеком и вернулся к по-настоящему важным делам.

**3**

Луис лежал на земле, приподнявшись на локтях, и смотрел вслед Зорро с Себастьяном Морено за спиной. Это становилось неприятной традицией: в очередной раз поверженный алькальде и удаляющийся вдаль победитель Зорро.

Кто бы мог подумать, что еще несколько дней назад Луис был благодарен Зорро за то, как тот высмеял полковника Мефисто Поломареза. Алькальде при виде перекинутого через осла испанца не удержался от довольной ухмылки. Впервые у него с Зорро была одна цель — прогнать из Лос-Анжелеса зарвавшегося нахала; впервые Луис задумался о том, что разбойник может быть хорошим союзником. Алькальде даже не стал преследовать Зорро в виде благодарности за его услугу. Он поймает его как-нибудь в другой раз, когда разбойник даст к этому повод.

Перед глазами встал заключенный в тюрьму человек без лица. Несмотря на скорую смерть, он выглядит, как обычно: улыбается, шутит, хамит Поломарезу. Алькальде стоит чуть позади и молчит. На лице безудержная радость, руки судорожно сжимаются в кулаки, челюсти сводит от нетерпения: кто же прячется за банданой? Луису невыносимо хочется сорвать с лица Зорро ткань, но он сдерживается. Только не при чужаке. Зорро принадлежит ему, только ему! Никто, кроме алькальде, не имеет права сдернуть маску с разбойника. Это его личная победа, которую он ни с кем делить не собирается. Но Мендоза пытается защитить разбойника, и это переполняет чашу терпения Луиса. Любопытство сильнее гордости, и он тянется ключами к замочной скважине, намереваясь увидеть лицо Зорро прямо сейчас.

— Я предвидел это и попросил Торнадо подождать поблизости, — разбойник улыбается, и Луис замирает на месте, поняв, что проиграл.

Поломарез не знает Зорро так же хорошо, как он, поэтому выхватывает ключи у него из рук и сам открывает дверь. Зорро выскакивает из окна, решетку которого только что вырвал Торнадо, и Луис дышит свободнее.

— Он был у меня в руках! — в гневе кричит Поломарез. — В таком случае, все остается по-прежнему: вас, — взгляд в сторону Мендозы, — повесят на рассвете.

Алькальде обещает себе испортить жизнь Поломарезу, насколько это в его силах. Никто не может решать судьбу его людей, будь это сам губернатор Новой Испании.

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Луис ощупал ребра, убеждаясь, что они целы, и поднялся, кряхтя, словно старик. К чему притворяться, если никто не видит? Снова он будет зализывать раны, пока Зорро не нанесет новые, и муки душевные с лихвой превысят муки физические. И, хотя уже вечером алькальде будет трудно согнуться, он переживет это так же, как и другие последствия встреч с Зорро. Главное — не оказаться поверженным у ног лиса.

Потерев живот, Луис подошел к коню, поднял с земли седло со срезанной подпругой и вскочил на голую спину животного. Алькальде тут же почувствовал неудобство и заерзал, но другие позы облегчения не принесли. Напомнив себе, что когда-то мужчины ездили без седла, алькальде смирился с текущим положением и пришпорил скакуна. Конь недовольно фыркнул и попытался перейти с галопа на шаг — возможно, ему тоже было неудобно, — но Луис слишком сильно желал оказаться в теплой ванне.

Через милю он уже не был так уверен в своем желании поскорее оказаться в городе. Проклиная про себя Зорро, он мечтал лишь сотворить то же самое с бандитом и посмотреть потом, как он будет передвигаться. 

Будто повинуясь его мыслям, за скалой показались двое всадников. Они беседовали. Их кони терпеливо стояли на месте, потряхивая головами и поводя ушами. Зорро, разговаривающий с этим писателем-любителем Себастьяном Морено, — это дар судьбы, и алькальде его ни за что не упустит! Зорро был к Луису спиной и не мог его видеть, а Морено либо сильно увлекся речью разбойника, либо был слепым идиотом. С нетерпением ожидая окончания этой странной беседы — Зорро ему всю свою биографию рассказывает, что ли? — Луис думал, как поймает неуловимого лиса и препроводит в тюрьму Лос-Анжелеса.

Зорро наконец-то распрощался с Морено, и они разъехались в разные стороны. Луис натянул поводья, заставляя коня отступить за скалу поглубже, и прислушался. Вот конь Зорро ступил на каменистую почву, вот он ускорил шаг, вот уже на землю легла тень… Что-то было неправильно, но Луис не смог понять причины своего беспокойства. Он уже изготовился преградить всаднику дорогу — и тут услышал голос, только шел он не справа, а сверху.

— Не делайте резких движений, алькальде, Торнадо этого не любит.

Луис задрал голову и чуть не свалился с коня, увидев над собой улыбающегося Зорро. Появившийся из-за скалы Торнадо заржал, требуя похвалы от хозяина. Вот что привлекло внимание Луиса: на землю падала лишь тень от коня, а всадник тем временем карабкался по каменной глыбе, чтобы вновь оставить алькальде в дураках. Не бывать этому!

Луис выхватил из ножен шпагу и попытался достать Зорро.

— Вот вы как? — Зорро, смеясь, оттолкнул острие ногой, и в лицо Луиса посыпался песок.

Выронив шпагу и свалившись с коня, Луис отчаянно тер глаза. Когда он осознал, что остался беспомощен перед Зорро, было поздно. С трудом открыв засыпанные песком глаза, алькальде наклонился за шпагой, но натолкнулся рукой на черный сапог.

— Все-то вы не угомонитесь, — в голосе Зорро слышалось искреннее разочарование.

— Я тебя поймаю, — процедил сквозь зубы Луис, выпрямляясь. — Если не сегодня, то завтра. 

— С нетерпением буду ждать, — поклонился в ответ Зорро. — Я возьму это, не возражаете? — и, схватив шпагу алькальде, вскочил в седло. — Возможно, теперь вы сможете спокойно доехать до Лос-Анжелеса.

Забыв о синяках, Луис бросился в погоню за разбойником, но скоро понял, что это бесполезно. Вернувшись за брошенным у скалы седлом, алькальде взял коня за повод и шагом направился в город, то и дело потирая зад. 

Прогнав Мендозу, который хотел знать, что случилось, Луис, высоко подняв голову, вошел к себе и остолбенел: в дверь кабинета была воткнута его собственная шпага. Сдержав порыв запустить седлом в стену, алькальде отдал приказ разогреть воду. Сначала ванна, все остальное может подождать.

**4**

Воздушный шар поднимался все выше и выше, и Луис в ужасе вцепился в ногу Мендозы. Сержант попытался вырваться из твердой хватки алькальде, но корзина не давала достаточно места для маневра. Луис от переживаемого стресса все не мог сориентироваться в ситуации и часто срывался на крик. Мендоза терпеливо сносил ругательства начальника, понимая, что тот не в себе.

Не стоило влезать в корзину, даже когда ее удерживало несколько солдат и шар не должен был полететь. Если дело касается Зорро, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Тот выбрал самый удобный способ обезвредить алькальде — обрезать веревки и разогнать держащих их солдат. Мендозе посчастливилось оказаться в этот момент рядом с алькальде — и вот он застрял в небе наедине с истерящим Луисом. Надо было его как-то отвлечь.

— Смотрите, алькальде, мы движемся к океану!

Алькальде схватился за край корзины и выглянул наружу, а Мендоза испытал самое искреннее облегчение от того, что ему наконец удалось высвободить штанину.

Шар летел вдоль побережья. Мендоза молился, чтобы случилось чудо и шар начал опускаться. Его беспокоил алькальде — таким он его еще не видел. Конечно, Луис Рамон часто его бранил, но редко повышал голос — только если звал издалека или был в особо дурном настроении. Кроме того, Мендоза никогда не видел, чтобы алькальде давал волю рукам: подчиненных он держал на расстоянии. 

— Мне плохо, — неожиданно тихо заявил Луис.

Мендоза взглянул на его зеленоватое лицо, заметил судороги и то, что алькальде держится за живот.

— Нет, алькальде, только не здесь! Вы же запачкаете и свой, и мой костюм! Перегнитесь через корзину…

Луис замотал головой и сполз еще ниже, почти распластавшись на дне корзины. Мендоза бросил взгляд на берег и внезапно увидел всадника, скачущего к воде.

— Алькальде, смотрите!

Луис что-то пробормотал, но не пошевелился.

— Это Зорро.

Мендоза еле успел отодвинуться, когда Луис рывком бросился вперед и выглянул из корзины. Повисло молчание. Оба следили за приближающимся всадником, гадая, что понадобилось виновнику их нынешнего положения. Зорро взмахнул рукой, и Луис с воплем скрылся внутри.

— Все в порядке, алькальде, — произнес Мендоза, не веря собственным словам, и успокаивающе положил ладонь на руку командира. — Он ничего не сможет сделать с такого расстояния!

В следующую секунду в ткань над ними воткнулась стрела, пущенная из арбалета. Мендоза услышал, как свистит вырывающийся из оболочки газ, и почувствовал, что воздушный шар начал опускаться. По лицу алькальде казалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. Сержант перекрестился. 

Через несколько минут корзина ударилась о поверхность воды, ее положило на бок и потащило в сторону. Алькальде ожил и начал активно жестикулировать, отдавая Мендозе приказы. Мендоза, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы их выполнить, так как находился в том же плачевном состоянии, что и Луис: оба промокли насквозь и шли ко дну. К счастью, шар упал недалеко от берега, и они смогли встать на ноги. Луиса несколько раз валило волной, а Мендоза запутался в снастях, и оба мешали друг другу подняться.

У Луиса кружилась голова, он наглотался воды. Не зря он ненавидел океан! Идиот Мендоза вместо того, чтобы помочь, путался под ногами, а мокрая одежда, облепившая тело, мешала бороться с волной. В какой-то момент Луис испугался, что никогда не выберется на берег, но тут Мендоза, утвердившись на ногах, вытащил его за руку на мелководье. Луис едва успел оттолкнуть сержанта, как его вырвало. Страх отступал вместе с содержимым желудка, взамен пришла слабость. Алькальде отполз в сторону и лег на живот, подложив под голову руку, не обращая внимания на омывающую его воду: лицо не окатывало — и ладно. На затылок легла чья-то рука.

— Отстань, Мендоза.

— Это не Мендоза, — ответил знакомый голос.

Зорро. Алькальде было все равно — слишком сильное облегчение он испытал, выбравшись на сушу, чтобы беспокоиться по таким пустякам.

— Сержант Мендоза сказал мне, что вы боитесь высоты, — в голосе бандита слышалось раскаяние.

— Сержант Мендоза слишком много говорит, — проворчал Луис, не поворачивая головы. — Убери руку.

Руку с его затылка лис не убрал, и алькальде, устав ждать, перевернулся на бок. Зорро, воспользовавшись моментом, приложил ладонь ко лбу Луиса.

— Жить будете, — улыбнулся лис, надевая перчатку.

— Твоими стараниями, — вяло огрызнулся алькальде.

— Но, алькальде, он действительно спас нас от путешествия на край света, — воззвал Мендоза. — Если бы он не проткнул тот шар, мы бы еще долго болтались между небом и землей.

Луис не чувствовал благодарности к своему врагу, нет, совсем не чувствовал.

— Сержант, побудьте пока с алькальде, а я приведу вам коней. Если уговорите его снять мокрую одежду, я лично скажу вам спасибо.

— Так точно, сеньор Зорро! — воскликнул Мендоза и только после того, как он исчез за холмом, подумал, что не должен так радоваться помощи преступника.

Луис не позволил снять с себя даже галстук и при любой попытке Мендозы апеллировать к его рассудку ругался.

Зорро вернулся с двумя конями в поводу: один из них принадлежал алькальде, другой — сержанту. Мендоза не хотел знать, как тому удалось добыть этих коней — ведь тогда придется арестовать человека, который им помог. При виде дрожащего от холода алькальде Зорро осуждающе покачал головой и снял с седла большой тюк. 

— Держите, сержант, — и кинул ему охапку чего-то синего.

Мендоза с радостью узнал свою форму.

— А это вам, алькальде, — Луис узнал свой любимый костюм.

— Прикажете здесь переодеваться? — ехидно поинтересовался алькальде.

— Можете переодеться в городе, если вам так угодно, — пожал плечами Зорро. — Но позвольте заметить, что конь скроет достаточно, чтобы нас не смущать.

По телу Луиса непроизвольно пробежала дрожь. Нет, он не согласен ехать в Лос-Анжелес в мокром. Его засмеют. Встав за своим конем, алькальде убедился, что Мендоза и Зорро остались по ту сторону, и стал стягивать сюртук.

— Простите, не взял с собой полотенце.

Луис взглянул на Зорро и промолчал. Его мутило и клонило в сон. День выдался нервным, а полет на адской конструкции стал последней каплей. Зорро теперь знает, что он боится высоты, и, наверное, сообщит об этом всем жителям Лос-Анжелеса, чтоб они тоже могли над ним посмеяться.

— У вас красивые ноги, алькальде.

Луис очнулся от задумчивости и заозирался. Сколько он простоял в одной рубашке и с брюками в руках? Нужно было ехать в город, а не переодеваться за лошадью, с горечью подумал Луис.

— Не могу того же сказать о ваших, — огрызнулся алькальде, поспешно натягивая брюки.

Мендоза рассмеялся, Зорро даже не улыбнулся. Поведение его врага озадачивало Луиса. Зачем он вообще ему помогает, если сам же запустил воздушный шар в небо? Усталый ум отказывался понимать. Закончив туалет, Луис связал мокрую одежду в тюк и приторочил к седлу.

— Мендоза, мы отправляемся, — скомандовал он, игнорируя Зорро.

Мендоза вытянулся по стойке смирно, затем вскочил на коня.

— Я все же провожу вас до города, — развел руками Зорро, — мало ли что может случиться по дороге!

"И сам придешь в тюрьму", — ядовито подумал Луис. 

На полпути к Лос-Анжелесу он задремал и очнулся только от толчка Мендозы. 

— Почти приехали, алькальде.

Луис огляделся: они подъезжали к городским воротам. Разбойника рядом не было.

— А... где?..

— Он оставил нас несколько минут назад. Сказал, что теперь с вами все будет в порядке, и ускакал, — помолчав немного, Мендоза добавил: — Знаете, он даже вас придержал, чтобы вы не упали.

Лучше бы Луис этого не знал. Какое унижение!.. 

Оказавшись дома, он упал в постель и забылся сном. Ему снился Зорро, подглядывающий в незаделанную дыру в крыше ванной, пока он раздевался, прикрываясь полотенцем в форме коня.

**5**

В этот раз Зорро был у него в руках, но Луис по глупости не воспользовался моментом. А что ему стоило кликнуть своих солдат? "Идиот ты, алькальде, сам бы справился с этим лягушатником. Всего-то надо было связать его во время сна и водворить за решетку, где ему и место. Но ты решил положиться на Зорро, и вот, до чего дошло".

Луис потрогал распухший нос и чуть не расплакался от злости и боли. Почему этот бандит всегда бьет его по лицу, на котором так хорошо заметны кровоподтеки? И, главное, за что? Подумаешь, сострил пару раз, Зорро вон постоянно его оскорбляет. Но Луис не принимает во внимание эти подначки, на счету маски и так достаточно злодеяний. 

Зря он предложил Зорро простить все его преступления в обмен на сотрудничество — лис не оценил этот благородный жест. Да и алькальде уже не помнил, как ему в голову могла прийти такая дикая мысль. Да, Зорро ему помог — наедине с самим собой Луис мог в этом признаться, — но сделал это ради жителей Лос-Анжелеса: ради Диего де ла Вега, подвернувшего ногу во время дуэли, ради Виктории Эскаланте, к которой приезжий француз имел наглость приставать, ради детей, обиженных его хамством — в общем, ради всех, кроме него. Лис укусил протянутую для примирения руку — теперь им не суждено ужиться на одной территории. 

Алькальде в ярости ударил кулаком по столу и со стоном обнял пострадавшую конечность. Как он посмел отклонить его предложение?! Стараясь не думать об очередной неудаче, Луис окунул перо в чернила и принялся старательно описывать события сегодняшнего дня. Он был уверен, что благодаря своим запискам сможет понять, кто скрывается под маской Зорро: достаточно проанализировать время и места его появления и исчезновения. Однако, несмотря на внушительную стопку бумаг с информацией о перемещениях Зорро, Луис был далек от успеха. Слишком много вариантов, слишком мало деталей. 

Отложив перо, алькальде откинулся в кресле и задумался. Как же выманить лиса из логова? Обычно Луис ставил капкан с вкусной приманкой, но Зорро еще ни разу не попался, утаскивая при этом оставленное для него лакомство. Нет, к этому хитрецу нужен другой подход. Если бы тот изобретатель не уехал из Калифорнии… А впрочем, тогда ему помогал де ла Вега. Не захочет ли он теперь оказать услугу алькальде? Диего де ла Вега не нравился Луису, но ему вообще мало кто нравился, — а молодой кабальеро, по крайней мере, не ставил ему палки в колеса. Он был слишком наивен и нерешителен, чтобы представлять опасность. 

Луис поднялся, накинул сюртук и поправил галстук. Взглянув в зеркало и оставшись довольным увиденным, он вышел. Обедал де ла Вега обычно в таверне сеньориты Эскаланте — туда и отправился Луис. Зал был полон, и совершенно логичным было подсесть к кому-нибудь за стол. 

— А, алькальде! — поприветствовал его Диего.

— Не возражаете?.. — Луис натянул на лицо самую обворожительную свою улыбку.

— Почту за честь, — немного удивленно ответил Диего.

Обычно алькальде предпочитал есть в одиночестве, и для него в таверне всегда был свободный стол. А если и не было, то быстро освобождался: просто кому-то приходилось спешно заканчивать трапезу. 

Луис сел напротив де ла Веги, который не стремился начинать разговор. После нескольких минут молчания алькальде, глядя в плечо молодого человека, произнес:

— Я слышал, вы увлекаетесь наукой, сеньор. Я хотел бы посоветоваться с вами насчет одного дела.

— Слушаю вас.

— Вы ведь, наверное, уже думали, как можно поймать Зорро?

— Не могу сказать, что думал об этом, алькальде, — честно ответил Диего.

— Да-да, конечно. Но какие-то ваши опыты могли навести вас на идею? Скажем, вы смешали порошки и получили полезную смесь. "А можно было бы использовать ее против Зорро", — подумали вы.

Диего в подобных случаях думал об алькальде, но не стал ему об этом сообщать.

— Я хотел бы вам помочь, правда. Но я знаю о химических составах скорее по книгам, чем из собственного опыта. Было бы неосторожно проводить эксперименты у себя дома, вы не находите?

Луис перевел взгляд на переносицу собеседника, не желая смотреть в глаза человеку, которого приходится просить об услуге. Одно это уже достаточно унизительно.

— Я мог бы предоставить вам место для опытов, — выдавил из себя Луис, — если у вас есть на примете способ поймать Зорро. С тем условием, разумеется, что вы мне его объясните.

— Право, алькальде, если даже вы не можете его поймать…

Луис начал злиться: на Диего — за то, что приходится его уговаривать, и на себя — за то, что решил просить его помощи.

— Де ла Вега, — процедил он и заставил себя улыбнуться, — сеньор! Уверен, судьба пуэбло вам небезразлична. Если вы сможете помочь в поимке Зорро, я буду очень благодарен. Очень.

— Помилуйте, я и не думал о награде. Как вы верно заметили, меня беспокоит спокойствие бедных жителей Лос-Анжелеса.

— Просто назовите свою цену, — повысил голос Луис, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не схватить инфантильного кабальеро за грудки и не встряхнуть хорошенько.

Диего сделал вид, что обдумывает предложение, а на самом деле просто любовался Луисом в гневе. Когда еще выдастся шанс увидеть его просящим о чем-нибудь? Ему было жаль алькальде, которому явно нелегко давались такие вещи. Тот даже не мог взглянуть ему в глаза. Видя, что медлить с ответом больше нельзя, Диего произнес:

— Буду рад сделать все от меня зависящее.

— И взамен вы хотите?.. — Алькальде в ожидании смотрел на Диего, надеясь, что тот не запросит слишком много, — хотя за шанс посмеяться над арестованным разбойником алькальде Рамон отдал бы последние штаны.

— Давайте поговорим об этом после того, как Зорро окажется у вас в руках.

Не желая спорить, алькальде согласился. В конце концов, де ла Вега богат и деньги его мало интересуют, а от нескольких своих книг Луис избавится без сожалений.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, займусь вашим делом, алькальде.

Через неделю де ла Вега представил ему свой план. Луис выгнал из кабинета Мендозу и приказал тому никого не пускать. Усевшись за стол, алькальде указал Диего на место напротив.

— Вы пришли меня порадовать, сеньор, не так ли? — тут же перешел к сути Луис. — Вы нашли способ поймать Зорро?

— Я перебрал много вариантов, но остановился на самом простом. Не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что он сработает, — извиняющимся тоном проговорил Диего, — но с вашей помощью…

— Да-да, говорите, — де ла Вега говорил слишком неторопливо и слишком много, а алькальде не терпелось узнать главное.

— Нужно заманить Зорро в ваш кабинет. А когда он появится, вы его схватите.

Луис почувствовал разочарование: и ради этого он ждал целую неделю?

— Бесполезно. Даже если я оставлю за дверью роту солдат, он все равно сбежит.

— В этот раз не сбежит, — коротко ответил Диего.

— Откуда такая уверенность, сеньор?

— Он будет одурманен, — алькальде подался вперед, — я дам вам настой, который способен обезвредить любого человека за несколько секунд. Вам достаточно пропитать им кусок ткани и приложить к носу Зорро. Я надеюсь, у вас тут есть место, где можно спрятаться?..

Луис огляделся: все имеющиеся тайники были в несколько раз меньше человеческого роста. 

— Да вот хотя бы под столом, — кивнул де ла Вега.

Алькальде пришлось признать, что другого подходящего места в комнате нет.

— Когда Зорро появится, — продолжил Диего, — вы дождетесь удобного момента и подкрадетесь к нему со спины, потом приложите к носу ткань — и Зорро ваш.

Алькальде широко улыбнулся. Зорро будет в полной его власти, и он сможет сорвать с него маску.

— Алькальде, — голос де ла Вега вывел его из приятных фантазий, — я обещал отцу проследить за оценкой скота и должен вас покинуть.

Диего поднялся и поставил на стол колбу с прозрачной жидкостью.

— И помните, алькальде, — когда будете смачивать ткань, держите ее подальше от своего лица, если не хотите оказаться в положении Зорро.

Луис потер подбородок. Осталось только придумать способ заманить Зорро в кабинет.

— Сеньор, — окликнул алькальде Диего уже у самой двери, — не могли бы вы зайти в таверну по дороге в асьенду?

— Если нужно…

— Расскажите там, что сегодня вечером я спрячу здесь большую сумму денег, предназначенную для уплаты налогов, и что утром я намерен вывезти их из пуэбло. Скажите, что я собираюсь оставить их себе, а затем взыщу такую же сумму с жителей второй раз. Зорро об этом пронюхает и обязательно попытается помешать.

— Но, алькальде, как я могу об этом знать, ведь вы бы не сообщили мне о таких планах?

— Вы могли случайно услышать мой разговор с Мендозой. Уверен, вы справитесь с задачей. Просто глядите на всех наивно, как обычно, и вам поверят.

Диего приподнял бровь. Значит, алькальде считает его наивным простаком? Не перестарался ли он с притворством?

— Я попробую, — кивнул он.

— Только не выкладывайте все сразу, попытайтесь сообщить об этом ненароком, в ходе беседы. Ох, у вас все равно не получится, — нахмурился Луис.

— Положитесь на меня, — улыбнулся Диего и вышел, не давая алькальде времени передумать.

С наступлением темноты Луис залез под стол, прихватив склянку с настоем де ла Вега. Оставалось ждать и надеяться, что Зорро клюнет на приманку. В полночь алькальде уже практически спал, несмотря на крайне неудобную позу. Он пытался взбодриться, дергая волоски из бородки. Если Зорро не появится… Раздался звук открываемой двери. Интересно, как Зорро пробрался в дом? Возможно, через окно в крыше ванной. Луис напомнил себе который уже раз, что надо его заделать. Затаив дыхание, он слушал. Шаги. Кто-то приближается к столу. Отдаляется. Звук выдвигаемых ящиков. Луис открыл колбу и от всей души полил свой платок, затем сунул его за пояс. Судя по звукам, Зорро был в дальнем конце комнаты — самое время вылезать. Алькальде выглянул из-за стола: да, это Зорро. Стоит к нему спиной, проверяя содержимое ящика. Луис на коленях выбрался на свободное место и распрямился: спина неприятно хрустнула, и он замер. Зорро продолжал свой осмотр, видимо, ничего не услышав. Алькальде вытащил платок и, держа его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, подошел к Зорро. Когда он уже намеревался схватить его за шею, тот обернулся, и Луис замер. 

— Какая приятная встреча, — произнес Зорро. — Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы громко дышите?

— Как вы сюда проникли? — не нашел ничего лучшего, как задать малозначащий в данный момент вопрос, Луис.

— Ваш дом напоминает швейцарский сыр, — охотно ответил Зорро, — в каждом помещении наверху по окну, будто вы гуляете по крышам. А я знаю, что прогулки под луной на высоте в несколько футов не входят в ваши привычки. Вы бы хоть запирали окна на ночь, — а то я могу решить, что это приглашение.

Алькальде с ненавистью смотрел на маску. Очередной его план рухнул. Нет, не бывать этому! Не раздумывая, Луис ударил Зорро в живот, но Зорро увернулся, и ответа не пришлось ждать. "Только не в лицо!" — успел подумать алькальде, прежде чем Зорро разбил ему совсем недавно заживший нос. Упав, Луис судорожно всхлипнул и почувствовал вкус крови во рту. Прижав к носу платок, он ощутил головокружение. Уже теряя сознание, он вспомнил, что использовал платок, предназначавшийся для Зорро.

Зорро подхватил алькальде до того, как его голова ударилась об пол.

— Я же предупреждал, — тихо произнес он, забирая из безвольной руки платок. — Ах, алькальде, с таким везением вам и враги не нужны.

Пригладив светлые волосы, Зорро вытер лицо Луиса краем своего плаща.

— Что ж мне с вами делать?

Ответа, как и следовало ожидать, не последовало. Чувствуя себя виноватым, — ведь он мог не бить алькальде, просто тот застал его врасплох, — Зорро решил пощадить честь Луиса и не оставлять его без чувств здесь, где утром его обнаружат солдаты. Им незачем знать, что Зорро вновь взял верх над их командиром. Подхватив тело, Зорро перекинул его через плечо и понес в спальню. Положив Рамона на кровать, он стянул с него сапоги и смочил кусок простыни в кувшине воды, стоявшем у изголовья. Возможно, с холодным компрессом на лице последствия удара будут не так заметны. Окинув необыкновенно тихого алькальде взглядом последний раз, Зорро вылез в окно и исчез в ночи.

Утро Луис встречал в таверне. Час назад он очнулся от бьющего в глаза солнца и поначалу не мог вспомнить, где находится, потом — как попал в спальню. Лицо болело. Луис осторожно ощупал нос и захотел взвыть от жалости к себе. Зачем, зачем он послушался де ла Вега? Его жидкость не то что не помогла поймать дичь, — она вывела из игры охотника!..

Посетители обходили стол алькальде стороной, боясь спросить, что случилось с его лицом. Только Диего де ла Вега осмелился подойти. 

— Вижу, вы встретились с Зорро? — сочувственно произнес он, понизив голос почти до шепота.

Алькальде не удостоил его ответом.

— И встреча прошла неудачно? — не сдавался Диего, выводя Луиса из себя напоминанием недавнего позора. — Знаете, у меня есть отличное обезболивающее…

— Мне от вас ничего не надо, — ответил Луис. — Прошлого средства хватило с лихвой — я совсем ничего не чувствовал.

— О, так вы каким-то образом сами подпали под воздействие моей настойки?..

— Неважно! — вскричал алькальде. — Но ваша помощь мне больше не нужна, и даже не думайте о награде.

— Что вы, что вы, мне было интересно работать над этим раствором, это ли не высшая награда за труды? Я вас должен покинуть, к сожалению. У нас заболело несколько свиней, и я беспокоюсь, как бы не было эпидемии. Нужно купить некоторые порошки в городе, но прежде я зашел сюда промочить горло и увидел вас…

— Убирайтесь, де ла Вега! — не выдержал Луис и добавил, взяв себя в руки: — Сделайте одолжение.

— Я все понимаю, алькальде. Выздоравливайте.

Пряча улыбку, Диего вышел из таверны. Если Луис Рамон кричит и ругается — значит, он достаточно хорошо себя чувствует.

**  
**

1

**  
**

Луис задрал ноги на стол и раздраженно откинулся на спинку кресла. Уже час, как он пытался разобрать корреспонденцию, но события этого утра мешали сосредоточиться. Из головы все не шли мысли о его брате, Винсенте, который так неожиданно объявился в Лос-Анжелесе и занял его место. К несчастью, Луис и Винсенте были похожи, как две капли воды, поэтому последний с легкостью осуществил свой план. Никто не обратил внимание, что в одну секунду алькальде был одет в белый костюм с красным шейным платком, в следующую — в серый костюм с черным галстуком. Никого не насторожили изменения в его поведении. Один только Зорро догадался, что, будучи в своем уме, никто не станет отменять указ, чтобы потом искренне возмущаться его нарушением, и это не говоря уж о внезапной щедрости Луиса и его ухаживаниях за хозяйкой таверны. Никогда бы Луис не стал заводить отношения с Викторией Эскаланте, сообщницей проклятого лиса.

Вздохнув, Луис признался себе, что, кроме него, в этом городе мозги есть только у одного человека, и этот человек по иронии судьбы оказался его врагом. И он снова обязан ему своим спасением.

Зорро появился, когда Винсенте уже вытеснил его на улицу и загнал в угол к бочкам. Растерявшийся Луис оборонялся из рук вон плохо. Вокруг дерущихся стали собираться изумленные жители, не понимающие, почему видят двух алькальде вместо одного. Луис опустил шпагу и крикнул солдатам:

— Взять его!

— Нет, взять его! — тем же тоном вторил Винсенте.

Пока солдаты думали, кто из них настоящий алькальде, Зорро их обезвредил и, усмехаясь, произнес:

— Думаю, я смогу разрешить эту проблему, джентльмены.

— Ты можешь доказать, что я настоящий алькальде? — с надеждой спросил Луис.

— Это я настоящий алькальде, — возразил Винсенте.

— В таком случае я дам вам обоим возможность доказать это, — Зорро подошел ближе и вытащил из ножен шпагу.

Не успел Луис опомниться, как разбойник напал на них. Он с радостью отметил, что Винсенте защищается не лучше его, хотя, с другой стороны, ничего хорошего в этом нет — Луис не сможет воспользоваться разницей в их мастерстве как доказательством своей личности.

— Наверное, в детстве у вас был один учитель, — сказал Зорро, опрокидывая их на телегу. — Однако настоящий алькальде помнит единственный раз, когда я его ранил.

— Конечно, помню! — ответил Винсенте после короткой заминки.

— Как ты можешь? — возмутился Луис.

— У настоящего алькальде остался шрам на правой руке, — добавил Зорро и обезоружил обоих.

Луис поспешно отвернул рукав и поднял руку, демонстрируя красную полоску на предплечье.

— Могу поспорить, вы никогда не думали, что будете вспоминать тот день с благодарностью.

Луис заморгал, борясь с этим самым чувством благодарности. 

— Пора представиться, вам не кажется? — Зорро с улыбкой обратился к Винсенте.

— Я никогда не вернусь в тюрьму! Ты мертвец! — вскричал тот и набросился на Зорро.

Луис поспешно отскочил, не желая мешать последнему. Отдав сопротивляющегося Винсенте в руки солдатам, Зорро повернулся к Луису.

— Надо же! Он был таким любезным, — сказала подошедшая сеньорита Виктория. — Намного обходительней…

— Винсенте убийца и вор, сеньорита, — повернулся к ней Луис. Затем обратился к Зорро: — Поэтому ты мне помог?

— Я помогал не вам, алькальде. Все, кто поступает так, как ваш брат, явно не думают о благе города. Он был так очарователен и изобразил вас так… плохо.

Луис почувствовал укол ревности: неужели даже Зорро понравился Винсенте? Его брат с детства умел обойтись с каждым так, что завоевывал их симпатию, а Луис говорил слишком прямо и редко находил в слушателе благодарного собеседника. Видимо, Винсенте успел всех прибрать к своим рукам. Однако Зорро, несмотря ни на что, помог именно ему, а не брату-обманщику. Вернее, не ему, а пуэбло, с горечью понял Луис. 

Зорро вскочил на коня и, отсалютовав шпагой, произнес:

— Не забывайте: знакомое зло лучше незнакомого.

Луис зажмурился и открыл глаза. Эти слова продолжали звучать у него в ушах даже сейчас, когда он должен бы со спокойной совестью заниматься делами. Винсенте в тюрьме, а он на своем месте — что еще нужно для счастья? Появление брата всколыхнуло неприятные воспоминания, но прошлое осталось в прошлом. Так почему его беспокоят слова Зорро? "Он был так очарователен… Знакомое зло лучше незнакомого… Так очарователен". Хлопнув ладонью по столу, Луис встал и направился вниз, в подвал, где располагались тюремные камеры.

Винсенте вальяжно развалился на топчане, ничем не показывая недовольства своим положением. Луис замер у дверей и несколько секунд разглядывал брата. Неужели он выглядит так же высокомерно и отталкивающе? Неудивительно, что Зорро все время бил его по лицу — он бы тоже съездил по такой самодовольной роже.

— Винсенте, — окликнул он.

Винсенте принял сидячее положение и взглянул на него с раздражающей ухмылкой.

— А, братец! Добро пожаловать в мою скромную келью…

— Прекрати. Разве ты не понимаешь, в каком положении? Я могу предать тебя суду здесь или выслать в Монтеррей.

От внешнего лоска Винсенте не осталось и следа. Он со злостью сплюнул на пол.

— Не радуйся так открыто, братец. Появился шанс отомстить мне за все? Так давай, повесь меня — но не надо глумиться, как распоследний бандит.

Луис отшатнулся. О том, что Винсенте вздернут на виселице, он не думал. Хотя что еще ему светит за государственную измену?

— Молчишь? Молчи-молчи. А я молчать не стану. Ты еще поблагодаришь меня, братец. У тебя здесь поле непаханое: все эти люди могли бы молиться на тебя, если бы ты иногда гладил их по шерстке. Они бы благодарили небо за такого доброго алькальде, а ты бы потихоньку сдирал с них налоги. Но нет, такие обходные пути не для Луиса; он всегда идет напролом. Ты и в детстве не скрывал ненависти к недостойным тебя. Не мог не дать в нос за обиду, но сам с удовольствием ко всем цеплялся. Помнишь, братец, помнишь?

Луис молчал, огорошенный отповедью.

— И годы тебя ничему не научили. Никто не любил тебя тогда, никто не любит и сейчас, и ты сам в этом виноват.

— Неправда. Это неправда!

Луис был близок к тому, чтобы расплакаться, как мальчишка. Он и был мальчишкой, никем не любимый и не ценимый, и годы этого не изменили, как точно выразился Винсенте. Но он был алькальде, а Винсенте…

— Лучше быть всеми ненавидимым алькальде, чем любимым всеми преступником, — бросил Луис резко.

— Ты уверен? Тогда почему ты сейчас здесь? Хочешь услышать от меня слова братской любви? Хочешь, чтобы я умолял отпустить меня? Что ты хочешь, а?

— Неужели в тебе не осталось ни капли порядочности? — с горечью спросил Луис. — Если я отпущу тебя, ты снова возьмешься за старое. Ты даже попробуешь меня убить, я знаю это, и занять мое место.

Винсенте фыркнул и подошел к решетке, так что их носы почти соприкасались.

— И этот твой Зорро снова меня поймает.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Почему ты не поймаешь Зорро, а? Он же преступник, а ты только что говорил, что преступники должны сидеть за решеткой. Алькальде с ротой солдат не может посадить одного человека!.. Рассказал бы я об этом в Мехико — но никто ведь не поверит.

— Он умеет обходить ловушки, я не могу ничего поделать.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

Луису стало страшно. Винсенте задал тот самый вопрос, который он сам себе иногда задавал, но только после нескольких стаканов крепкого вина, — а наутро алькальде еще ретивее брался за поимку Зорро. Что он пытался себе доказать?..

— Скажи, братец, — внезапно переменил тему Винсенте, — что ты думаешь о сеньорите Эскаланте?

— Она хозяйка таверны, — ответил Луис, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.

— Привлекательная девушка, не так ли?

— Она помощница Зорро! — воскликнул алькальде.

— Другой мужчина стал бы расхваливать ее грудь, подаваемое у нее вино, милый характер, наконец… Но ты, братец… — Винсенте покачал головой и вздохнул, Луису даже показалось, с жалостью, — ты ей даже нравишься, вернее, нравился бы, если бы обращал хоть какое-то внимание. Не понимаю я тебя, братец. Ты все время тратишь на обдумывание планов поимки Зорро, причем без малейшего результата, а красивой девушке не можешь уделить и пары минут. Если только…

Луису не понравился оценивающий взгляд Винсенте.

— Как я раньше об этом не подумал! — воскликнул тот. — Конечно же, теперь все встает на свои места. А я-то гадал… Боже, какой дурак.

— Что тебе стало понятно? — раздраженно спросил Луис.

— Ты помешан на этом Зорро, мой бедный брат. Он, конечно, строен и высок и, наверное, красив, хотя это не так важно при такой фигуре. Мне сложно судить, меня мужчины не интересуют.

— Что-о-о?! — вскричал Луис, когда до него дошло, на что намекает Винсенте. — Это не так! Он вовсе не красив! Да я об этом даже не думал… Как тебе могло такое в голову придти?

— В детстве ты всегда дрался с мальчишками из-за того, что кто-то что-то не то про тебя сказал.

— Ну и что?

— Возможно, это только Зорро, — кивнул своим мыслям Винсенте. — Иначе ты бы давно все понял.

— Да что ты... Да как ты?.. — Луис задохнулся от возмущения и какое-то время не мог ничего сказать. — Вот что, Винсенте. Ты сумасшедший. Иди, пока я не передумал.

Луис отпер дверь и раскрыл ее нараспашку. Винсенте с удивлением смотрел на него, затем подозрительно прищурился:

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я болтал, и поэтому отпускаешь?

— Ты действительно идиот, Винсенте. Если бы я не хотел, чтобы ты болтал, я бы тебя вздернул.

— Тогда почему?

— Я не могу убить родного брата, каким бы мерзавцем он ни был. К тому же, это разобьет сердце матери.

Винсенте вышел из камеры, все еще не решаясь покинуть тюрьму.

— И ты не будешь меня преследовать?

— Нет.

— И не пустишь дело по инстанциям?

— Нет.

— Не понимаю, — пробормотал Винсенте, со странным выражением на лице глядя на брата.

— Тебе и не нужно понимать. Просто забирай свои вещи и уматывай отсюда, пока я не передумал.

Винсенте накинул куртку, рассовал по карманам то немногое, что у него было, и вышел на солнечный свет.

— Погоди, — остановил его Луис и протянул мешочек с деньгами. — Здесь немного, но до порта должно хватить, а там уж выпутывайся сам. Возьми в конюшне коня похуже и, мой тебе совет, не возвращайся сюда. В следующий раз я не буду таким добрым.

Сделав еще один шаг, Винсенте оглянулся:

— Ты ему тоже нравишься.

— Кому? 

— Зорро. Я видел, как он смотрел на тебя.

— Бред, — пробормотал Луис.

— Может, и бред, — пожал плечами Винсенте, — но я впервые вижу, чтобы разбойник выбрал из двоих того, кто хочет отдать его под трибунал. Что бы он там ни говорил про благо города, он не самоубийца и не идиот. Если только немного — выбрал же он себе такого неприятного малого, как ты, братец.

Не дожидаясь ответа Луиса, Винсенте скрылся в конюшне. У алькальде ослабели ноги, и он оперся рукой о стену. В голове был полный сумбур. Сержант Мендоза все проблемы предпочитал заедать двойной порцией горячего и запивать вином, и Луис решил последовать его примеру.

Проследив за тем, чтобы Винсенте покинул Лос-Анжелес, алькальде отправился обедать. В достаточной мере успокоившись и решив обдумать сказанное братом попозже, Луис уже собирался уходить, когда к его столу подошли Алехандро и Диего де ла Вега.

— Буэнос тардес, алькальде, — поприветствовал его Диего. — Отец сказал, что я пропустил целый спектакль сегодня утром. Не знал, что у вас есть брат-близнец.

— Мы о нем не говорим.

— Теперь он в тюрьме, — вставил дон Алехандро.

— Нет, — ответил алькальде. — Сейчас он должен быть на полпути к границе.

— Вы позволили ему уйти? Я не понимаю.

— Я думаю, что понимаю, отец, — сказал молодой де ла Вега. — В конце концов, он брат алькальде.

— Именно, — к удивлению Луиса, Диего попал прямо в точку. Этот книжный червь был не так глуп, как казался. — Извините меня, — алькальде вышел из-за стола и натолкнулся у выхода на Мендозу.

Он не видел, с каким уважением смотрел на него Диего.

— Что с тобой, Диего? — окликнул его отец.

— Я подумал, как благородно поступил алькальде.

— Действительно, это совсем не в его характере.

Диего лишь загадочно улыбнулся.

Луис счастливо вздохнул. Наконец-то! Ни Мендозы, ни донов, ни брата — лишь он и умелые руки Эльвиры. После всех неприятностей ему нужно было расслабиться, и алькальде не знал способа лучше. В пуэбло никто не сомневался в цели его посещения борделя, хотя все, чего желал Луис — привести напряженное тело в порядок. В этот раз, кроме сведенных мышц, его беспокоили мысли о Зорро. Как он ни старался выбросить слова Винсенте из головы, они не давали ему покоя. 

— Алькальде, вы снова напряжены, — произнесла укоризненно девушка, разминая ему плечи. — Я не смогу вам помочь, если вы не расслабитесь.

— Если бы я мог расслабиться, я бы сюда не приходил.

— Но как я могу с вами работать, если вы мне противитесь?

— Придумай что-нибудь, женщина, — раздраженно выдохнул Луис в подушку.

— Раз вы так хотите, — обиделась ты. — Но потом не жалуйтесь.

— Что?..

Вместо ответа она выдернула из-под алькальде подушку так, что его голова стукнулась о подголовник, и сдернула с него простыню, оставив только полотенце вокруг бедер.

— Что ты задумала, женщина? — потирая лоб, спросил Луис.

— Увидите, — усмехнулась та. — После сегодняшнего сеанса вы не сможете уйти отсюда на своих двоих. А теперь просуньте лицо в это отверстие.

Луис повернул голову и послушно опустил ее на подголовник: середины у него не было, как раз по размеру головы среднего мужчины. Края надежно фиксировали голову, обеспечивая прямую линию позвоночника. Эльвира стала втирать приятно пахнущее масло, от запаха которого алькальде стал успокаиваться. 

— Я схожу кое за чем, а вы не двигайтесь, — сообщила девушка, снова укрывая его, и Луис услышал удаляющиеся шаги.

Алькальде заерзал, принимая удобное положение, и замер, ожидая ее возвращения. Признаться, так было удобнее: руки вытянуты вперед и покоятся на стуле под головой, голову поддерживает подголовник, шея расслаблена.

Так Винсенте считает, что он не прикладывает усилия к поимке Зорро? Глупое утверждение. Конечно же, Луис хочет его поймать, просто разбойник оказался хитрее него. Сколько раз он расставлял первоклассные капканы — и сколько раз лис удирал от него в последнюю секунду! Махнув издевательски хвостом на прощание… М-м… Какого цвета у него хвост, интересно? Рыжий, наверное… как его характер…

Луис проснулся с приятным ощущением в теле. Чужие руки разминали мышцы спины, посылая стрелы удовольствия в позвоночник. Он хотел было поднять голову, но чужая рука придержала затылок, и Луис сдался. Видимо, Эльвира вернулась, пока он спал. Несмотря на ее обещание, алькальде чувствовал себя отлично. Даже чересчур. Поерзав, он закусил губу, надеясь, что девушка не заметит, какую реакцию вызвала в его теле. Слишком крупные для женщины руки необычайно сильно растягивали и поглаживали в нужных местах.

Что с ней сегодня такое? Луис никогда не просил ее о чем-то большем, чем традиционный массаж. И обычно она не молчала так долго. С другой стороны, так даже лучше, и, видит бог, Луису нужна была разрядка. Не в этом ли был ее план? Возбудить его и оставить одного разбираться с проблемой. Однако пока она не уходила, но и до кульминации Луису было далеко.

Руки взялись за плечи и лопатки. Размять, потянуть, вправить суставы, размять, потянуть, вправить. Когда Эльвира перешла к шее и начала обводить позвонки, Луис не сдержал стон. Волна удовольствия прокатилась по спине, и он задрожал. Каждое надавливание в чувствительной области вызывало у него дрожь, и алькальде, как ни старался, не мог ей противиться — тело будто жило своей жизнью. Одна определенная часть тела требовала особого внимания, и Луис снова заерзал, надеясь трением снять напряжение. Чужая рука тут же легла на поясницу и остановила судорожные движения. Луис вновь застонал, теперь от разочарования. Вторая рука, будто извиняясь за доставленное неудобство, погладила волосы. Луис вновь сделал попытку поднять голову, но та же рука удержали ее на месте, когда другая продолжала гладить спину. 

Эльвира вознамерилась свести его с ума, с огорчением понял Луис. И ведь не попросишь ее завершить начатое, это будет слишком унизительно. Рамон никогда не просит! Но в эти минуты Луис был очень близок к тому, чтобы послать свои принципы подальше. Из мучений его выдернул низкий голос у самого уха:

— Готовы к продолжению, алькальде?

Луис замер и в удивлении распахнул глаза. Это был не женский голос. Он дернулся, но рука продолжала удерживать его голову лицом вниз, и алькальде не видел ничего, кроме своих рук на стуле.

— Вы готовы? — повторил голос, и Луис узнал его.

— Зорро!

Довольный смешок, нажатие в чувствительную точку и стон.

— Даже для тебя это низко, — произнес алькальде, пытаясь вернуть себе контроль.

— Уверен, вы так не думаете, — произнес невыносимо сладкий голос над ухом, и Луис почувствовал предательский отклик тела.

— Хозяйка этого заведения, кажется, решила, что вам необходим сон, а я не смог удержаться при виде вашего несопротивляющегося тела. Редкое зрелище, знаете ли. Сначала я собирался лишь помочь вам расслабиться, но ваша реакция взбудоражила меня сильнее, чем я думал.

При этих словах Зорро сдернул с бедер алькальде полотенце и положил ладонь на его зад. К своему ужасу, Луис понял, что ему это нравится. Даже сейчас, когда он знает, чьи действия вызвали в нем желание. 

Особенно сейчас.

— Что значит "взбудоражила"? — выдавил Луис.

Через несколько секунд он почувствовал прикосновение ткани к бедру, а через ткань… не могло быть сомнений, — возбужденной плоти Зорро. Вот так сюрприз, Винсенте в кои-то веки оказался прав. И что алькальде теперь делать с этим знанием?..

Пока он пытался собраться с мыслями, Зорро стал гладить его зад, продолжая одной рукой удерживать голову Луиса на месте. Затем он проник в него одним пальцем, и алькальде испуганно замер, а потом попытался вырваться. Когда Зорро вытащил палец, Луис вздохнул с облегчением.

— В чем дело? — в голосе Зорро слышалось искреннее непонимание. — Я же вижу, ты меня хочешь.

— Нет! — воскликнул Луис, пытаясь сжаться в комок. — Не надо!

— Хм… Неужели ты никогда не?.. С такими данными… и полным равнодушием к противоположному полу?

— Нет, — тихо признался Луис.

— Значит, ты сказал своему брату правду, — задумчиво произнес Зорро.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Винсенте? — насторожился алькальде. — Он говорил с тобой?

— Зачем такие сложности? Вы забыли про окно в крыше? И почему только никому не пришла в голову идея вызволить таким образом сообщника из тюрьмы?

Руки Зорро принялись разминать напряженную спину Луиса. Страх стал постепенно уходить, вновь уступая место возбуждению.

— Тогда повременим с крайностями, — согласился Зорро и убрал с головы алькальде руку.

Луис приподнялся на локтях и огляделся. Зорро отошел от него на шаг и спокойно стоял, будто чего-то ожидая. Он выглядел, как обычно: весь в черном и в маске, только шляпы не хватало. Однако кусок ткани закрывал половину лица и голову, и Луис не мог разглядеть даже цвет волос. При более подробном осмотре алькальде заметил над верхней губой Зорро выступивший пот, некоторую помятость рубашки с, как обычно, глубоким вырезом. Сглотнув, Луис опустил взгляд ниже: брюки не могли скрыть выпуклость внизу живота. Облизав губы, он понял, что ему нравится произведенное им впечатление.

Луис поспешно прикрылся руками, пытаясь скрыть свою реакцию. Разбойник нагло улыбался, приближаясь, улыбался, заводя его руки за спину, улыбался, дотрагиваясь до его члена. Сев на топчане и свесив ноги, Луис не чувствовал сил, чтобы сопротивляться лису. 

Он был полностью обнажен, а Зорро не избавился даже от рубашки. Рука разбойника умело гладила его стоящий член, другая обнимала за поясницу. Луис не сдержал стона, когда большой палец погладил головку, и подался вперед. Зорро поцеловал его, прихватив нижнюю губу, и отстранился. Алькальде сфокусировал взгляд на его лице, что потребовало некоторых усилий. Глаза лиса потемнели, зрачки были расширены. Опустив глаза, Луис обнаружил чрезмерное натяжение брюк, явно причиняющих неудобство Зорро своей теснотой. Протянув руку, он положил ее на очень заметную выпуклость, поднял глаза и понял, что Зорро полностью в его власти. 

Наконец-то он был у него в руках, — причем во всех смыслах слова.

— Вы ужасный человек, алькальде, — выдохнул Зорро, прижимая его к груди.

Луис довольно замычал, обхватил ногами талию партнера и потерся о него оставленным без внимания членом. Зорро поспешно расстегнул брюки и положил ладонь Луиса на высвобожденный орган. Алькальде со страстью принялся водить по стволу. Учащенное дыхание подтверждало правильность его действий. Когда рука Зорро стала повторять его движения на его члене, все мысли вылетели из головы Луиса. В его мире остались подкатывающие волны возбуждения, вздохи, перемежающиеся всхлипами, губы Зорро на его шее, его рука на спине, двигающиеся навстречу бедра под его ногами.

Откинув голову назад, он закрыл глаза, полностью отдавшись своим ощущениям. Головка члена под его рукой была влажной, а по всхлипам Зорро он чувствовал, что тот уже на грани. Луис сильнее сжал ногами талию, прижавшись еще теснее, и лег на него грудью, желая всем телом касаться его тела. Зорро застонал и сжал рукой его зад, проникнув в него двумя пальцами. На этот раз Луису было все равно, он хотел только кончить. Выгнувшись от наслаждения, он простонал, что не может больше терпеть. Зорро ускорил движения на его члене, проводя все время по головке, другой рукой занимаясь им сзади. Луис открыл рот, не прекращая издавать стоны, и Зорро вновь его поцеловал. Еще несколько движений, и Луис выпустил член Зорро и, обхватив его обеими руками, задрожал всем телом, конвульсивно сжимая ноги. Зорро вынул из него пальцы и удерживал, пока алькальде изливал семя в его руку. Луис обмяк и уткнулся в его плечо лицом, не чувствуя сил пошевелить даже пальцем. Зорро убрал с его лба волосы и погладил по спине. Дыхание выровнялось, и Луис почувствовал, что начинает засыпать. Встряхнув головой, он отстранился от теплого тела и к своему стыду увидел, что Зорро еще не кончил. Потянувшись к его члену, он встретил сопротивление.

— Позволь по-другому, — произнес Зорро, укладывая алькальде на кушетку.

Повернув его на левый бок спиной к себе, Зорро прижался к его заду возбужденным членом.

— Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь в тебя входить. Пока.

Луис расслабился. Зорро обхватил его за бедра и принялся тереться членом о его кожу. Ритм ускорялся, дыхание Зорро обрывалось. Замерев, он упал на алькальде. Перевернувшись на спину, Луис обнял вспотевшего, все еще одетого, но удовлетворенного мужчину и нерешительно потянулся к его маске. Зорро перехватил его руку и отвел в сторону.

— Теперь мне будет неловко разговаривать с донами, — сказал Луис, не предпринимая дальнейших попыток. — Ведь с одним из них я сейчас трахался.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я кабальеро? — приглушенно спросил Зорро, выводя узоры на груди алькальде.

— Это сразу заметно по твоей манере держаться. Не сейчас, я имею в виду, — добавил он, когда Зорро затрясся от смеха. — Не опасно ли нам здесь оставаться в таком виде?

— Если на твои крики еще не сбежались клиенты, то не опасно, — усмехнулся Зорро.

— Я не кричал, — покраснел Луис.

— Как скажете, алькальде, — согласился Зорро, но Луис кожей чувствовал, что тот улыбается. — Но мне и правда пора уходить, пока не вернулась хозяйка. По ее расчетам, вы как раз должны проснуться.

— Она что, подсыпала в вино снотворное?

— Нет, но то масло, которым она вас намазала, обладает сильным успокаивающим эффектом.

Вздохнув, Зорро поднялся и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Луис наблюдал за ним из-за полуприкрытых век. Взглянув на него, лис покачал головой и поднял с пола полотенце.

— Я тебя отвлекаю? — с самодовольной улыбкой спросил Луис, пока Зорро вытирал сперму с его живота.

— Да, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Перевернись на живот и сделай вид, что только что проснулся.

— Это будет нетрудно, — зевнул Луис. — Ты меня совершенно вымотал.

— С удовольствием повторю это в следующий раз, — пообещал Зорро и накрыл алькальде простыней. Теперь он выглядел таким же, каким оставила его Эльвира.

— Следующий раз? — переспросил Луис с надеждой.

— Алькальде, вы идиот, если думаете, что я ограничусь сегодняшней репетицией. До встречи.

Не успел Луис спросить, когда будет эта встреча, как раздались удаляющиеся шаги. 

Через несколько минут шаги раздались вновь.

— Ну, что, алькальде? Хорошо отдохнули? — с него сдернули простыню, и Луис повернул голову, встретившись глазами с Эльвирой.

— Да, — ответил он, чувствуя, как улыбка расползается по лицу. — Да, просто отлично.


End file.
